23 June 1998
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-06-23 ; Comments *Peel mentions that the London Welsh Male Voice Choir has 16 members and will sing a couple of songs in the session. *Peel says that a member of Melys (Carys) rang him last night and he missed Michael Owens goal for England against Romania in the World Cup football, because she wanted to speak to his son William. *The London Welsh Male Voice Choir sang the whole of You'll Never Walk Alone, but Ken Garner's book The Peel Sessions credits Melys with the track, despite the band not contributing to it. Sessions *Melys #2. Recorded: 1998-06-23. Live at Maida Vale with the London Welsh Male Voice Choir. Tracklisting *Ten Benson: Evil Heat (7") Deceptive *Capricorn: Blackeyes (2xLP - Lost In Jellywood) Proudly $''' *FSK: Odenwald (LP - Plays Tel Aviv And Eight Other Originals) Sub-Up First released under the title '4 Instrumentals' *Wild Jimmy Spruill: Scratchin' (LP - The Hard Grind Bluesman 1956-1964) Krazy Kat *Melys: Ambulance Chaser (session) '''$ *Jah Cure: Dancehall Vibes (7") King of Kings $''' *King: Love Will Tear Us Apart (LP - Gravelands) Dressed To Kill :(JP: 'Last week I got a fax from Jason in Eastbourne. He said amongst other things, timeless electronic music is no better than Tonto's Expanding Headband's album Zero Time from 1969. I promise I play a track and being a man of my word') The album actually turns out to be released in 1971. *Tonto's Expanding Headband: Cybernaut (LP - Zero Time) Embryo '''$/£ *Spectre: Breakers (12") Partisan £''' *Melys with London Welsh Male Voice Choir: Dirty Whore (session) '''£ *Ivor Cutler: Alone (CD - A Flat Man) Creation £''' *EC8OR: Until Everything Explodes (LP - World Beaters) Digital Hardcore *Fuxa: Main Sequence (v/a LP - Theatre Of Sound) Shadow :(news) *Black Belt Jones: Postal (7" - Live In Style) Greyslate *LMS: Here We Come Again (7") Penthouse '''£ *D.O.S.E.: Crack Man In Bat Den Sex Shock (12") Mercury *Broken Dog: Safety In Numbers (CD Single) Big Cat :(Peel chats to Melys from the Maida Vale studio about forthcoming gigs) *Melys: Hedfan (session) £''' *Pancake Man: Kleptomania (12") Kleptomania '''£ *Heroic Doses: On The Corner (LP - Heroic Doses) Sub Pop :(JP: 'And it's on Sub Pop records, an even after all those years, there's probably no record label on earth less hip than Sub Pop these days, but they gave us some great moments and some great music in the past and I still love them for that') *Melys (Performed solely by the London Welsh Male Choir): You'll Never Walk Alone (session) :(JP: 'Absolutely fantastic, thanks very much indeed and without asking the choir, I'm sure they agree, I dedicate that to the Hillsborough families, still seeking justice') *Hefner: The Librarian (LP - Breaking God's Heart) Too Pure :(JP: 'Big on the Evening Session with Lammo, that's Hefner from the LP Breaking God's Heart on Too Pure records and that was called The Librarian and the last time I played a track from this LP, I said, they sound at times very like the Incredible String Band, and Anita, the producer, wasn't probably the only person who said 'Who are the Incredible String Band?', this is the Incredible String Band') *Incredible String Band: Mercy I Cry City (LP - The Hangman's Beautiful Daughter) Elektra :(JP: 'I don't know, maybe it's time for an Incredible String Band revival. They used to do loads and loads of sessions with these programmes, that was from their 1968 LP on Elektra, The Hangman's Beautiful Daughter, and it was called Mercy I Cry City and this is from a CD from Nick Dwyer from down in Brighton, that sort of area, and I've just noticed on the top, it says Oob, that's what he calls himself, present the first in a series of singles of the week to John Peel. Actually because of the printing, it actually says to John P, but I let it pass on this occasion and this is called I'm afraid Twat Dance.') *Oob: Twat Dance (demo) *Melys with London Welsh Male Voice Choir: Matroishka (session) £''' *Masonna: Track 2 (CD - Freak-out Electrolyze) Nanophonica *Culture: Children Of Israel (CD - Production Something) Heartbeat '''£ *D.A.V.E. The Drummer: Implant (v/a CD - Acid Felch) Smitten £''' *Tracks marked '''$ available on File 2 *Tracks marked £''' available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 020A-H10070XXXXXXX-0200A0.mp3 *2) 1998-06-xx-07-xx Peel Show LE419 *3) 1998-06-xx-07-xx Peel Show LE420 ;Length *1) 1:50:57 *2) 1:32:09 (from 1:15:08) (to 1:30:00 unique) *3) 1:32:39 (to 41:47) ;Other * 1) Recordings at the British Library. * 2) Created from LE419 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June July 1998 Lee Tape 419 * 3) Created from LE420 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June July 1998 Lee Tape 420 ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find format: H10070/2) *2,3) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online